


Jump Scare

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Movie Night, One Shot, Scary Movies, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Just some good, wholesome fluff. The sides hold a Halloween-themed movie night.





	Jump Scare

The jumpscares were fine. Honestly, Virgil didn't mind them. But every time Logan subtly flinched in fear beside him, whenever Roman grabbed for his sword, each yelp Patton made when something scary happened, it wound him up tighter and tighter until he was a coiled spring, tense and unmoving on the couch, wedged between Logan and Roman.

Logan was the first of the others to notice, and fortunately, he attempted to get Virgil's attention without alerting the others. "Virgil? Are you alright?" he asked in a low voice, leaning down to kiss his temple. The words were lost in Virgil's fluffy purple hair, unnoticed by the others.

The anxious side nodded, settling for leaning against Logan's side, pulling him closer and hugging him tightly, burrowing into his boyfriend's shoulder, sighing contentedly. Logan, although concerned, merely wound an arm around Virgil's waist, the other over his shoulders, hand messing with his hair.

* * *

 He must have briefly fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes again, a new movie was playing. Tim Burton's  _Nightmare Before Christmas_ , Virgil noted happily, glancing over at Logan. He stifled a laugh at the sight that greeted him.

Logan had fallen asleep, arms still around Virgil. In his sleep, his left arm had slipped from Virgil's shoulders and now rested on the couch. Roman was leaning against Patton's shoulder, who had reached out and taken Logan's hand. All three were smiling, in their sleep, breathing evenly.

Virgil's smile dropped as he noticed Roman stirring restlessly. Was the creative side waking up or trapped in a nightmare? He couldn't tell, and he didn't want to wake the side up. But...He didn't want to wake any of the other sides, either.

Sighing, he reached out and shook Roman's shoulder gently, his touch hesitant and barely there. The creative side woke immmediately regardless, blinking sleepily. "Whatwhosdat?" he asked, speech blurred by sleep, hand waving crazily at his side as he searched for his weapon.

Virgil drew his hand away from the blade apprehensively as Roman finally managed to free it from the sheath and blindly struck out, swinging wildly.

"Roman! It's just me, don't stab me!" Virgil yelped, stumbling backwards to avoid the top of the blade. Roman's gaze instantly cleared, and he looked up in horror.

"Virgil? Are you hurt!? I'm sorry!"

Virgil waved off his concerns. "I'm fine. It's time to sleep, though, and I don't think the couch is exactly comfortable. Just saying," Virgil commented, pushing Logan off the couch and gently shaking Patton's shoulder to wake them.

Roman nodded, yawning, stumbling to his feet to follow Virgil upstairs. "You know, I was having a  _really_ good dream right before you woke me up," he complained sleepily. Logan scrambled to his feet, pulling Patton with him as he followed.

Collapsing on Patton's bed, they all snuggled up in a group cuddle. Patton smiled against Logan's shoulder, already half asleep again. Virgil smiled at the others as they all slowly fell back asleep, breathing evening out as they relaxed.

He wouldn't trade this for anything.


End file.
